


stay with me

by utopiahyuck



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Completed, Dorms, I dont know how to tag, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sort Of Fluff, bit of seungwoo eunsang bc i love them, late night idea, mention of other members, sad bits but happy ending, seungseok are elite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiahyuck/pseuds/utopiahyuck
Summary: wooseok can't sleep without seungyoun there to keep his bad dreams away.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a late night one shot idea i had and wrote the outline for whilst in my seungseok feels (i'm sure you can relate) that i had to just get out there! please enjoy :-)

wooseok may be small. but he is _not_ a baby. he does not need constant attention or everything to go his way. not at all. 

seungyoun had been really busy, his mind in a million different places, finishing work on his solo music late at night as well as taking hours and hours of the day to practice the choreo of the latest x1 dance routine and help dohyon with doing the laundry (he's still literally fifteen so he figured letting seungwoo put him in charge of laundry was a good idea for teaching him something as long as he makes sure his white sweatpants don't go in a dark wash). among other things, he hadn't been reading too much into any situations or being too alert when new conversations amongst the 11 boys went on, chaotic conversations are _actually_ his forte, but he had just been.. busy. regardless, his head perked up when seungwoo had mentioned there would be a dorm room rearrangement. mainly so hyeongjun and dongpyo could be together, but changing things up was always something that the leader liked to orchestrate, just for fun. but, with knowing glances, two boys from across the room could see the disapproval on each others faces.

after the announcement was made and the new rooms were set, hangyul with seungyoun and wooseok with minhee, dinner was eaten and the group members dispersed to play games or take walks or go to the studio or, whatever. wooseok adored minhee. he was claimed as his baby within the group, ignoring the fact his baby literally towers over him. nonetheless, he loved him, rooming with him held no problems. not a lot of problems. only one small problem. a tiny one.

seungyoun headed straight toward wooseok in the living room and made a beeline for the beanbag he was occupying, left arm over his crossed legs and right hand.. in his? mouth? oh okay, he was biting his nails. he looked so small seungyoun had to physically stop himself from cooing. nevertheless, he plopped himself down and prepared himself for the conversation (if he could even call it that). 

'ugh. why did seungwoo-hyung have to change the rooms again? it hasn't even been this way for that long yet!' wooseok sighed, 'i know it kinda sucks but you know what he's like, he loves changing things, seungyoun chuckled nonchalantly and shrugged, lighthearted. the two had shared their room for a little while now, getting more and more comfortable with one another as time went on.

'kinda? uh yeah, sure okay, i guess it bothers me a lot more than it bothers you huh. figured you'd come over here to complain with me, or something y'know.' wooseok pouted and averted his eyes from the dark ones of the boy in front of him. seungyoun just nodded in reply, not quite connecting fully with the conversation at hand (read: his mind being all over the place), still listening though, just maybe not as intently as he usually would. tagging on little 'mm's and 'yeah's as wooseok gave his performance, he snapped out of his trance and defended himself. or rather, he attempted to. 'well i have been really busy lately and it probably-' 

'it's not like i need you to sleep with me every night or anything anyway.' wooseok mimicked seungyoun's shrug, this time with a patronising? or maybe even a slightly mad sort of chuckle sound - in seungyoun's words - and the confident attempt to resume eye contact. in their room, they'd started off in their separate beds, but they had warmed to one another more and more and discovered it was easier to just pull the covers over the both of them once they'd finished the episode of a show they were watching together and to avoid letting the warmth between their bodies disappear. that, along with the tiny little thing that also kept seungyoun in wooseoks bed. the he-can't-sleep-without-him-there-because-he-knows-he-will-have-a-nightmare-again thing. a minuscule issue, really.

seungyoun's shoulders visibly sank slightly, and he mumbled on afterwards, 'okay then wooseokie, i can't change the leader's mind. it's not that big of a deal and i could've asked gyul about swapping but if you're so certain then forget it huh?' seungyoun shuffled his feet, hoping the latter would just _say something_. he knew that wooseok knew he wanted to stay in their room together, sleep in bed together. but when wooseok said, in fact, nothing in return, lips parted and eyes shifting, he got himself up from his position and left the smaller boy there. 

_idiot idiot idiot oh my god you IDIOT._

wooseok trudged to his new room, thoughts battering through his mind at god knows how many miles an hour. should i have said that? acted so unbothered? HE did so.. i don't see why not. god help me if what i think might happen actually happens. you see, wooseok is sort of perfect in the terms that he's talented, kind and loving, drop dead gorgeous.. seungyoun could definitely add a few more to the list. point is, this is his..thing. his issue that he's struggled with that is his lowkey baggage. very lowkey. not the waking up screaming kind. whatever could you mean? either way, he's had nightmares ever since he was young. it's not a sappy story about how a childhood trauma made him have this horrible recurring dream. horrible, yes. absolutely a yes on the horrible part, but he never really knew why he had them. he guessed stress induced it, made it worse? staying up super late or watching horror movies, literally could be a curse from god and he wouldn't know why it happened. he just knew how it stopped happening. and it was seungyoun. sleeping in his arms, his comfort, hearing his soft breathing as he also fell into his slumber, it just, fixed him. steadied him. calmed him. it happened that first night (and by god had he been beyond terrified of scaring the life out of seungyoun in the middle of the night from one of them) and he was surprised to have woken up in the morning with a full restful sleep behind his eyes, and a pretty boy right in front of them. 

his eyes now though, were glassy and he felt tired and uneasy, he and seungyoun never really.. argue. they bicker, jesus do they bicker. when one of them is being annoying, the other one has to pile on about forty more helpings of being fucking annoying (spoiler, seungyoun wins every time without fail). but it was never tense between them, not like this. they weren't... boyfriends. they were, something. but not an official something. the other members knew there was a thing between them, seungyoun and wooseok were pretty flirty with everyone for the most part, it's sort of a shared yet unknown superpower. you'd think toward each other they would cancel out, but it's just a perfect match. it was a bit confusing, sometimes they'd say things or do things that would make the other jealous but they both knew how highly they held each other, they just never explicitly _said_ how they felt, both just shaking it off in their minds. they made each other happy, made each other feel like they were dumb teenagers falling in love. god, the l word. nope, no thank you. 

wooseok clicked the door of his new dorm room softly open to see a sleeping minhee, his long body curled up between his sheets, lamp lit dimly and tufts of white blonde hair making an appearance over the duvet, the other bed in the room beckoning wooseok's touch. unmade, uncomfy looking , icy cold with an absence of sheets (he will take that one, he didn't go make his bed earlier, he was too busy pouting) and an absence of.. seungyoun. ugh. 

the dorm was pretty big in general, wooseok went to the bathroom he always used. it wasn't too late, but he understood why minhee was asleep, the other younger boys would be at this time too. he wondered if seungyoun was asleep. hangyul definitely wasn't, that he could bet his life on. he and dohyon (and probably seungyoun too) would be off annoying someone, most likely yohan. or junho. okay, it could be anyone, those boys were a triplet of ultimate crackhead power and annoying literally anyone almost came naturally to them. wooseok proceeded to brush his teeth, wash his face, the usual before bed, and within his time in the bathroom he must have locked and unlocked his phone to look at the time and check for any text messages about a hundred times. 

with a soft sigh, he left the bathroom and headed towards the empty spare room they kept for any staff members or anyone who stayed over. or for fights, the room was always made up to be slept in, although seungwoo never allowed any of the boys who were arguing to go to bed upset with one another. upset at all really. so basically, the room was never used. wooseok opened the door to said room, smiling absentmindedly at the thoughts of their leader. he really was the perfect father figure to the youngest members, despite not being old at all himself. a dad. pushing the thought away, wooseok climbed into the bed, holding his phone tight to his chest as he done so, as if something was waiting to jump out at him and steal it. _okay. time to sleep. dreamland, right? i can do it. kim wooseok, you can do it. sleep. okay._

'nope. i can't go speak to him. dude, there's no way. he was so not bothered by the conversation we had earlier, he hasn't even text me. didn't say goodnight either'. seungyoun stood in the kitchen, pouting as if his lips were frozen that way, looking at seungwoo as he spoke. he was just after explaining what had happened earlier on, trying not to make it sound like a big deal because well, it wasn't? seungyoun was just realising that it affected him more than he would have liked. and seungwoo realised this too. or rather, he had realised it months ago and just acted none the wiser because it wasn't his place. seungwoo was good at advice, but seungyoun was too, they gelled well that way, one always being around for their best friend whenever they needed. it helped that they were close in age too, it was easy for them to confide in one another. but right now, seungwoo was almost laughing at how petty the situation he was hearing about was. 'just GO speak to him? i absolutely bet he's still awake, plus you guys are like glue, i guarantee this will have been forgotten about by tomorrow. also, hardly any of you nuisances keep to the dorm plans, i climb into my bed every night fully expecting there to be an eunsang with his head on my pillow. and i can also assure you that he acts as if that WAS the dorm plans, he's there every night now like clockwork'. seungwoo acted like he was bothered by this but the goofy smile on his face said differently. he adored eunsang. and eunsang adored him. evidently, seeing as it had gotten to the point of seungwoo's pillow smelling like him.

'okay hyung. you're honestly probably right. it'll be cool by tomorrow, i'll just pester him until he gives in'. seungyoun smiled, a balled fist in the air as if to symbolise an accomplishment of some sort. all he had accomplished was learning who seungwoo's unofficial bedtime buddy was and how niggling his thoughts about wooseok and him could be in his brain.

'yeah, you do that seungyounnie. goodnight, sleep well, okay?' seungwoo ascended up the stairs until his slippers could no longer be seen through the wooden posts that went upwards with seungyoun's eyes as he watched. still standing there in the kitchen, his smile became less and less wide as seungwoo's steps retreated. he finished his water and switched off the lights. he was the last one getting into bed now, sliding into his sheets and clicking off his lamp before sighing gently into his pillow, hand trailing the space beside him that is usually filled by a smaller frame. 

now one thing is for damn sure, wooseok had fallen asleep in no time, he had felt exhausted and sad so he had initially slipped into his slumber like no ones business. whilst seungyoun lay for ages, he couldn't sleep after the argument, no matter how petty it was, whirring mind not daring to take a night off. he tried music in his headphones and breathing exercises he had learned from someone that he couldn't even remember until he finally came to the conclusion that sleeping tonight was a no go. wooseok hadn't been sleeping that long in actual fact when he shot awake like a damn bullet from a gun, his entire body almost leaving the surface of the bed below him in pure adrenaline. tears streamed from his eyes blurring his vision of the almost blacked out bedroom as he desperately felt around the sheets for his phone. he knew it, he knew it would happen. but that didn't stop the utter fear and shock that had hit his entire body as he scrambled with his shaky fingers to text seungyoun. fuck this little fight, he would have called for him so loudly had it not been for the other members sleeping with early schedules in the morning. not that those aspects of things were flowing through his mind, nothing was, but everything was? his nightmares are so intense and vivid it is the realest feeling in the world (that isn't an actual real feeling, if that even makes sense?). what was real though were the cold sweats all over his little body, and good god, wooseok did not know his heart rate could even get this fast. it usually dies down after the initial jolt awake, but it was not calming down and wooseok was starting to panic and breathe even heavier and even faster. please, please seungyoun.

seungyoun on the other hand, was practically in full stealth army mode, getting from his room to wooseok's dorm room in less than two minutes, only to see a pristine bed without a wooseok in it before he clicked and realised he hadn't even gone in there to sleep tonight. the text he received not a second ago was jumbled up and he could hardly understand what it said, but he knew immediately what had happened and he couldn't get to him quick enough. two soft knocks at the spare room door and seungyoun had slid through in a rush, using the flash on his phone to reveal a body almost smaller than he had seen just hours ago, if it was even possible. curled onto his side and ever so gently rocking his body, wooseok looked fragile. he looked frail, he looked scared. seungyoun clambered over and practically lifted wooseok into him, engulfing him tightly and beginning to stroke his head. 

'wooseok, what is it, what happened? it's okay, i'm here.' seungyoun comforted him as he placed his chin on wooseoks head gently and tightened his hug. wooseok was still breathing heavily as he began to force out sorry's and haphazard explanations through choked sobs, all the while being embarrassed that this was even happening. he had mentioned the whole, ordeal, to seungyoun in the past, although he had never actually had a nightmare any of the nights they had fallen asleep together, so he knew, but had never seen the state that wooseok could get into. it was some serious business. seungyoun just continued to shush wooseok and rock them gently back and forward, just letting him know every little while that it was okay, he was safe, and that he didn't need to say anything. 

after a while of mumbled sorry's and back rubs, wooseok sat upright, still close to the older boy's body, wiping the remainders of his tears and coughing quietly to break the silence as well as attempt to dislodge the rock at the back of his throat. seungyoun felt open with wooseok in this moment, whereas wooseok just felt embarrassed. he was certain seungyoun was creeped out after this whole fiasco, he just didn't want it to be weird or awkward. it was quite the opposite. 'is it just that i'm a deep sleeper and never woke up when you've startled awake like this? i mean surely not right? how often does this happen, wooseok-ah?' seungyoun looked at wooseok in his eyes, leaning that tiny bit closer to him and examining his face as he prepared to reply. how was he that pretty after sobbing? okay anyways. wooseok lifted his face fully to meet the stare of the elder boy, heart racing for no good reason. "no, uh, i mean not that often. i'm just gonna have to go all out with the honesty here i mean after that i have nothing to lose." he laughed inwardly for a second before looking away, just to look back and see that seungyoun's gaze had not shifted. 'the nightmares or what even happens in them is never what's important. i got them all the time before, like i told you remember? only thing is that they sortakindamaybe stopped, happening? when i slept with you in our dorm. that's why i got mad earlier.' blushing sheepishly, he continued. 'it wasn't because of anything you even said, i got all sassy for no reason, i was legitimately hiding my full fledged worry of the worst thing happening and HEY LOOK! it happened. i'm sorry seungyoun i know you probably feel a bit weird and stuff now.'

seungyoun just looked at wooseok for a little bit longer before softly giggling and sighing as if to show? relief? he felt so goofy and happy that it was almost euphoric. 'wooseok. don't be stupid. you know how i feel about you, i literally did not sleep before you had text me to come in here. i felt so dumb for not coming to sort things with you. i know it was kinda petty on both of us but now i see. it's always been something i look forward to, you know, spending time in the dorms together, especially when we fall asleep. god this is real honesty hour huh? is my face red?' seungyoun clamped both hands to his cheeks and leaned into wooseok's lap, their embarrassment levelling equally between the two for a change. 

_fuck it. i've said all this now, why not go the full mile and be the cringey legend dongpyo would be so proud of me for being._

'okay so, you wanna sleep in here with me?' wooseok asked, looking up at seungyoun who's eyes glittered at the very notion. 'i thought you'd never ask! it's like 4:30 in the morning!' the two slipped beneath the covers, falling into a position that was almost second nature between the two by now. the awkwardness that they thought was there earlier (but never really was) had dissipated and wooseok's head was buried comfortably into seungyoun's chest, his arms wrapped around him securely. 

'hey seungyoun? you kind of have to promise me that you won't talk about this with the members. how scared and stupid i get without you to sleep beside is our business and our business alone even though i wish it was only my business because i never want to feel my cheeks burn that badly again. anyway, you promise?' wooseok tilted his head to be able to see seungyoun's face in the tiny bit of light still left, which may or may not have been the phone flashlight that had been tossed to the side in a flurry and forgotten about. in unplanned synchronisationnd smiling softly, seungyoun manoeuvred his own face to be positioned just above wooseok's, and responded with, 'only if you promise not to use how quickly i read your text as proof of how whipped i am for you.'

the pair laughed and mutually decided that for both of their needs they would honour the promises. and with a kiss on the forehead from seungyoun and the sound of his gentle breaths, wooseok had forgotten all about his nightmare and was now slipping into the most beautiful dream as if he'd never felt sleep before.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! how was it? did you like it? man i just live and breathe seungseok i can't even lie! if you made it all the way thank you for reading it means a ton! if you wanna reach me anywhere else, my twitter is @moonldh and my instagram is @donghyvck_ !! thank you + see you soon! ily <3


End file.
